Honeypot: Aftermath
by Grilled Cheesby
Summary: Kakashi names her Rina. (part 2 in the KakaObi Honeypot verse)


**Summary:** _Kakashi names her Rina._

**so this was sitting in a word document since december**

* * *

**Honeypot: Aftermath**

* * *

Kakashi names her Rina.

She's born with a full head of hair, as dark as night and as thick as mud. Her eyes are a light gray for the first seven months of her life before, to Kakashi's interest, they darken into a dark coal color. She has chubby cheeks and pale skin, and for a moment, Kakashi is viscerally reminded of the Uchiha clan. He shoves that thought away, refuses to even think on it, because it holds some type of connotations that he wants nothing to do with.

Kakashi names her Rina because she reminds him of Obito and his deceased teammate would've wanted to name a kid after Rin. So, that's what Kakashi does. He keeps her hidden away, taking the leave he always had stockpiled. He gets questions and looks, but he's hidden his pregnancy this long, and he refuses to give in now.

It's not like he'll be condemned for it. There are plenty of other honeypot missions that have gone wrong before. Most, if not all, end in the termination of the pregnancy. Not a lot of kunoichi go through with it in the end, no point in bringing a child into a life where they were made from a mission.

Kakashi doesn't though. He pukes and aches and hides and spends four terrifying hours giving birth with only his ninkin to keep him company. There's an instinct in him, a feral wariness, at the thought of anyone knowing about his pup. The Akatsuki are on the move, Naruto and Sakura are more determined than ever to bring Sasuke back to the village, and all Kakashi can think about is the little baby that belongs only to him.

It's not long before she's walking, picking it up at only seven and a half months old. He's so proud, so unbelievably happy, that he starts to tear up when she takes her first stumbling steps towards him. He's been having his ninkin watch her since, but he knows it's reckless. She's a small child, and while they have chakra and can mostly maneuver around her, they can not do everything for her. They can't hold a bottle or change her diapers.

So he does something he never thought he'd ever do.

"You're joking," Tsunade states flatly, completely sober for once as she stares Kakashi's down with a scowl.

"I'm afraid I'm not, Hokage-sama," Kakashi states formally, back rigid.

"You want to retire? You?" Tsunade asks once again, disbelief bleeding into her voice as she glances back down to his resignation.

"I'm not saying I won't come out of it if you have need of me," Kakashi starts, staring ahead, "but I think a year or two will do me good."

Or twelve, Kakashi adds on silently.

Tsunade continues to stare down at the scroll, silence filling the Hokage's office as neither of them spoke.

"Fine," she grunts, breaking the silence suddenly. "Fine, you're retired. And when you finally decide to clue me in on what the hell you're hiding, I'll be here."

Kakashi says nothing, simply bows, before striding out of the office, not looking back.

He should have said something to his team beforehand, he knows, but Naruto and Sakura will have Sai and Tenzō to give them any extra aid that they need. He isn't going to completely cut them out, wouldn't dream of it, but they're going to ask questions that he's not willing to answer.

* * *

Kakashi wakes up to a sword thrusted though his body. He's on his feet immediately, snarling as he grapples with his attacker, shout ringing loudly in the previous silence that plagued the night.

His attacker is dead the next second, Kakashi grinding his jaw as he breathes through the sharp pain in his side. He grimaces as he looks down, taking a moment to inspect the injury in the bright moonlight. Through his side, and as far as he can see, without hitting any major organs.

He's pursing his lips, debating back and forth if he wants to try and take care of it here, or if he has to force himself to go to the hospital, when the piercing screech of his daughter finally registers.

His head snaps up, finding his daughter's crib in the corner of his room. Ignoring the pain, Kakashi swiftly drew the sword out of his body, tearing a corner of his bed sheet off to haphazardly wrap it around his wound to try and keep the bleeding under control. He ties it off and is at his daughter's side in the next second.

He shushes her, both eyes trailing up and down her small form to make sure whoever attacked him hadn't hurt her, when he freezes, his body growing cold.

His tiny girl, face red and cheeks wet from crying, is staring up at him with terrified red eyes. The same red that lays within his left eye socket.

"That's impossible," he whispers, shaky hands reaching out to gently raise his distressed daughter into his arms.

She's tiring quickly, her sobs growing weaker as her eyelids grow heavy. There's one tomoe in each, Kakashi sees, before the Sharingan fades and his daughter closes her eyes, hiccuping sobs drifting into heaving wet breaths as she is suddenly asleep.

She shouldn't have the Sharingan. Kakashi's eyes is an implant, which means he can't pass it on. The only way Rina could possibly carry the gene was if-

No, Kakashi thinks, bile raising in his throat. The only Uchiha alive today are Sasuke, who Kakashi can recognize a mile away, and Itachi, who would never partner with Deidara, let alone walk about in a bright orange mask while talking incessantly.

Which means there's an unknown Uchiha running around with no one the wiser.

Clutching his daughter to his chest, Kakashi curses, making his way out of his window and then across the rooftops towards the Hokage Tower. He had been reluctant to share Rina's existence before, but with an attacker from an unknown assailant and the realization that his daughter was fathered by an unaccounted for Uchiha, Kakashi figures that it's no longer time for secrets to be kept.

* * *

**thanks to everyone who left lovely review on honeypot. this is dedicated to any of you who wanted more in the universe!**


End file.
